


Dragon Heart String

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: After the war the Malfoy's flee to the America. As Draco and family try to integrate in the American Muggle world and still keep their identifications a secret. He meets new people that turn his world forever.





	1. The Depart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Chapter 1: The Depart.

Cold air brushed Draco's cheek as he enter the cold, unwelcoming foyer of his childhood home, the Malfoy Manor. He knew his task and time restriction. With urgent steps he hurried through the house ignoring the house elf speaking to him. He rushed straight up the stairs to the bedroom he had always known, it looked the same. One would never guess that his whole world had fallen apart. Frantically he searched his room, for lost items not giving a damn how he left the state of his room as the looming deadline ticked in his robes. There on the dresser in clear daylight lay the item he searched for, his school trunk. He had magically altered it, before his six year, to be easily concealed in his pocket, as to not be searched and expanded to fit more necessary items. Hastily, he pulled his mother's wand and taped the tuck twice. It grew 500 times it size and flung open. In a hurry, he piled in as many of his possessions as possible knowing he might never return to his room. 

At last all his items were packed, it a not so orderly order and all that was left was acquiring the Malfoy Family Jewels and irreplaceable family heirlooms. Flicking his wand and muttering the incantation “Accio,” the heirlooms zoomed into the room at fast speeds. Just as the last earring neatly placed itself into the truck Draco's pocket burned hot, his time was up. Quickly he shut the truck and tapped it three times returning it to it's pocket sized feature. While placing the truck into his pocket Draco felt the heat radiating off his Grandfather Black's pocket watch. With one last look around the room he felt a familiar tug at his belly button and darkness engulfing him. 

Draco landed on soft marshland of Cumbria. Silently he cursed at the slight of mud on his extremely expensive dragon hide boots. Seconds later Draco heard the familiar “POPs” of his mother and fathers arrival next to him. His mother Narcissa gave his father Lucius a glare and said, “Honestly Lucius, did we have to apperate to this horrid place?” as she gave Draco a wand she had just obtained from Olivanders and excepting her own. 

“My Dear,” Lucius started expecting his new wand from his wife. “It is of the utmost importance that we go into hiding into a place that no one would even bother looking for us. As soon as the ministry connives they will be looking for us, we cannot hide behind our wealth anymore. Precious Potter will make sure the lot of us are thrown into Azkaban and never thought of again. We will be hunted down like common deer.”

“But Lucius, we-I saved him from the Dark Lord surly he will be merciful?” Narcissa asked hopeful. 

“Narcissa, my dear, it must be done, I am not risk that chance of seeing my family being imprisoned. Self preservation is one of the highest qualities of a Slytherin, let us not forget.” Self preservation was right Draco thought Father is only worried about keep his arse out of there. 

Narcissa stared at her husband in defeat, “Then where is this place, my love? Where is the place you take us, your family, to protect?” She now wore a look of fake adoration for her husband, Draco noted. 

“A dirty, dreadful place, my dear.” Lucius looked as if he had smelt rotting flesh, “A place of no class or shame. There muggles are crawling like cockroaches. They even try to live muggle lifestyle. It is purely disgusting, no one not even the chosen one would think of looking for us there with there undignified ways of living like the filth are equal to the greatness of wizards. America.”

Draco's face scrunched, “Father, please why there? There must be another way, place we could go?”he questioned his father.

“No Draco, there is no other place.” Lucius slammed down his staff indicating his word was irrefutable. Draco lowered his head in defeat.

Narcissa placed he had on her husband shoulder, “How will we be getting there my darling? Surly we cannot take a portkey or floo...the ministry will know and it much to long of a journey for apperation.”

Lucius cut her off, “Too long for apperation? Am I not the most power wizard now that both Dumbledore are the Dark Lord as fallen?” disgust of his wife was written all over his face. 

“Yes, yes,” Narcissa answered at once. “Of course you are. I was only...”

“Do you find me not strong enough to protect my family?” malice laced in Lucius voice. 

“No, Lucius...I mean yes I have every faith in you. I only mean...” Narcissa stumbled. 

'What then?” Lucius was becoming increased frustrated. “What makes you think I can not do this?” His face hard and cold on his wife. He raised a hand and both Draco and Narcissa flinched. “Right then.” Lucius grabbed Draco by his collier and looped his arm around his wife’s. With a loud, “POP” YELL and “THUMP” the family had disappeared.


	2. Coming to America

Chapter 2: Coming to America

The city buzzed with the bustling sound of automobiles, speed public transportation and the constant chatter of what seemed to be over a million muggles roaming the graffiti clad streets. With the chaos of the busy city the muggles never noticed the the loud crack of the tree wizards apparating on to what once a bare although covered in litter sidewalk. The had not even notice when the elderly man screamed out in pain. It wasn't until the slight of blood pulsating from where his right hand should be that they were noticed. Yells escaped from the growing crowd. Many reached for their flip phones while others ran to pay phones to call for help. The women next to the man started to droplet some liquid on the squirting wound as the younger man tied his neck tie as a temporary means to stop the flow. Within seconds the pulsating had stopped.

Shortly there after, the paramedics arrived. Quickly the paramedics tended to Lucius with a number of questions to both Narcissa and Draco. Reacting swiftly Narcissa performed the Unforgivable Curse of “Imperio” over the medics. Under the curse the medics rushed the family back into the ambulance. Behind the tinted windows Draco performed a mass memory charm to the crowd. As more emergency vehicles came Draco confuned them. Meanwhile, his mother bandages his father's wound. Once finished the family exited with one last charm to the medics.

“Narcissa, if you hadn’t doubted my abilities, my concentration would have been devoted and this mess never would have happened.” Lucius reprimanded his wife.

“But Lucius Darling, I...” Narcissa started reaching out for her husband.

Lucius promptly backed away, “Don’t you dare touch me woman. You should be grateful I no longer possess my wand and hand.”

“Yes Lucius. Forgive me.”Narcissa looked down in defeat.

“Father, mustn't we get out of plain sight?” Draco asked his father.

“Patience Draco I was about to explain.” Lucius stared into his son's cold', gray eyes. “We need to find a place to set up residency. I have acquired a small amount of muggle money to sustain us for a short while, but it will not last long. Saint Potter and his friends destroyed Gringotts and I was not able to obtain our mounds of gold. Draco, you will now need to need to find work as I can no longer, with the state of my arm.” Lucius held up his nub. “It will take months to learn on my left and I simply do not have the time.”

“But father I have just finished school, I have not acquired a trade to find work.” Draco started but was quickly cut off by his father. 

“Draco now is not the time. We must find a place of temporary residence.” Lucius reasoned. 

“Do you know of the wizarding community here in-” Narcissa cut off “Where exactly are we, Lucius?”

“I told you before we left, America.” Lucius spat annoyed at his wife's forgetfulness. 

“Yes dear, but where in America?” She questioned. “America is 40x the size of Great Britain.”

Lucius sighed, “Los Angeles, California. It is on the far west coast of the continent. Now we must really find somewhere to stay so we can speak in peace with out the chance of this filth over hearing us.” Lucius started walking down the street in a hurry.

“So then father, you do know of the nearby wizarding community?” Draco questioned. Taking long strides to keep up with his father. 

Lucius was starting to loose his temper at his families obvious lack or brains, “Did I or did I not mention that we are going into hiding?”

 

“Yes father,” Draco stated. 

“Then why do you ask about the wizarding community?”Lucius asked. “We need to keep a low profile until all this Saint Potter blows over. We shall have to integrate into the muggle culture. 

Narcissa eyes widened with fear, “Lucius you can not possibly mean- live with these -act like these dress like these – filth I mean people.”

Lucius looked down at his wife,” I am afraid it is the only way my dear.”

“Father,” Draco started.

“Silence Draco,” Lucius drawled as he walked on.

The family remained quiet as they walked down the filthy streets. Each of them silently cursing the disgusting city they were to live in. No one seemed to give the trio second glances, even with them all adorned in wizards robes. It was considerably normal compared to the outrageous outfits of the people who roamed the city. 

Draco could not help but stare at the menagerie of people driving in cars, rushing through the streets as they walked, or simply taking up any space to sleep. Many pestered the family trying to sell things like, clothing, food even baby turtles. If any anyone had told Draco that he would sharing company with the filth that adorned the city he would have hexed them straight in the face, but now he was one of them homeless with not a Knut in his pocket. No, never Draco would never be one of them, he was too good and held to much class. His family would regain their status, he didn't know how but they would. He was sure of it.

Lucius led them down a particularly dirty street, Draco noticed it was called Alameda. A strong smell of human feces wafted into the families noes giving them more of a sneer than they usually wore. On this street there seems to nothing make shift tents and bored up abounded building with a sprinkle of pan handlers.

Narcissa was the first to break the silence, “Oh Lucius, the horrid smell. How do people live like this? Surely, you will be having us take up residence some where far from here.” Lucius didn't respond he just kept marching on with determination. 

Draco and his mother returned to their silent walk a few paces behind Lucius. The journey seemed to drag on and on. The further down the street they walked the smell seemed to get worst. They passed by a number of strange and unusual muggles. There were muggles muttering non sense to themselves, pan handlers and muggles with simply a crazed look in their eyes. Draco kept hos head high and refused to look to long on at the filth that lived there. One muggle in particular made Draco almost with draw his wand from his robes. She was a tooth less women in a bathroom, that obviously had an accident. The evidence was running down her leg. Draco stepped sideways to back away as she stumbling towards his yelling incoherent words. When Draco went for his wand, Narcissa grabbed his arm, “No Draco we must refrain from performing magic in front of muggles. We do not want to be found.” Narcissa whispered harshly. Lucius mumbled something about Draco not able to perform any magic under his breath.

They quickly hurried away from the mad women putting as much distance as possible between them. Draco could not believe this was the place he was going to call home. Draco thought that surely even the filthy blood traitor Weasley's must live in a better place than this. The journey didn't last much longer when Lucius stopped suddenly in front of a vacant area among the many tents of the city. It was no wonder why the Americans held no class with living conditions like this Draco thought to himself.

“Draco, “ his father snapped him out of his thoughts, “Did you bring the tent as I requested?”

“Yes, Father.” Draco said not looking at his father. He was too engrossed by all the mental looking people surrounding them. 

“Well then get it out boy and pitch the tent.” Lucius sneered. 

“Pitch the tent? But that servants work.” Draco complained. 

“And do you see any servants?” Lucius asked. Draco shook his head at his father. “No? Then pitch the tent.” Lucius turned to his wife. “ Narcissa, my dear place protection charms around the tent, repeal those blasted muggles I do not want to be disturbed and do something about this horrid smell. I would perform the magic myself but with my arm in its current condition I cannot.” Lucius stood off to the side standing tall.

“Lucius, surely I cannot cast in front of all these muggles, they could see we could be found.” Narcissa said with worry in her eyes.

Lucius' face showed his frustration with his family, “Did you not pay attention my dear women? These filth will not notice a thing. They are all to lost in their own head and those head have more than a few screws lose. Everyone here is strange and unusual this is the perfect hide out.” Lucius had a wild look in his eyes. 

Draco looked lost, “Father you mean to tell me that you expect us to live here? Honestly?”  
He tapped his trunk three times with his wand before placing it back in his pocket and drew out the ugly canvas tent and started to pitch the tent, reluctantly. 

“This is the perfect place Draco until we can obtain a place to better fit our class and status. Yes, this place is horribly below our standard but this is what we have to live with. No one would ever think to find us living among the vermin.” Lucius gave a look around his surrounding looking as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. “Not to mention our tent is of higher quality than anything we would could afford at the moment. That is until you find a job.”

“Oh Lucius,' Narcissa cried, “How dreadful but we will make the best of it,” she gave a stern look at Draco, “but we will get through this as a family.” Narcissa put particular emphasis on the word family. “Now, Draco, please hurry I would like to get off this horrid street and into our new home.” Narcissa withdrew her wand, thinking of what spells she should use. One the smell most defiantly, she thought, and let 's not forget to repeal these distasteful people of no class. 

Draco looked disgusted, “This is hardly a new home mother.” Narcissa shot him a stern look. “Yes, mother.” he mumbled while looking at the steak and mallet. 

Lucius brought his only hand up to his face a massaged his temple. How was he the only one in the family with slightest amount of brains. “Draco, are you a wizard or not?” Distaste showed on Lucius' face. 

“Wha? Oh, right.” Draco withdrew his wand and erected it in record time with a simple flick of the wand. He shrunk his trunk again and placed it back in his pocket. The family quickly entered the tent protected from the streets of LA and all that, that implied. True to the nature of the muggles no one notice the small family or anything strange or unusual of the them.

Inside the tent was quite a sight to see. No one would have guessed from the simple stained canvas and sticks that held it up on the outside that magic could turn it into a complete 3 story mansion equipped all the luxurious of Manor, even the windows were enchanted to show beautiful gardens and the sea side. In the entry hung a giant shimmering chandler, as the family walked farther towards the back Draco could see a spacious living room, sitting room, library and top of the line kitchen. Draco climbed up the grand stair case leading to the six suites of bedrooms. He didn't bother going up to the third floor knowing that it lead to his father's study and his mother's drawing room. He found his old room he had occupied during the quidditch world cup nearly four years previous. Those four years seemed like a life time to him. So much had changed with him and his life but so little when it came to relationship of his family. Draco pulled out the small truck out of his robe pocket. With three more taps he opened the trunk and started to unpack it.

The room was starting to feel more like home as Draco placed his thing where he would like. Something where still left from his last stay. He left them remembering a simpler time. His thoughts were disrupted by his father's voice coming from down stairs. Draco reluctantly went down to see what his father wanted.

“Yes father?” He asked as he walked into the spacious sitting room full of expensive, black and green furniture. The room reminded him much of the Slytherin common room. 

“Draco the time has come for you to go and seek work. The trouble is now that we are in hiding you will need to live like a muggle and seek muggle work. It is up to you to support our family. For that we will need to take you shopping for muggle clothing and muggle papers. This however will just be temporary, but for how long I do not know.” Lucius explained. 

Draco was confused, “And will I be obtaining all of this?”

Lucius raised his nub, “Patients Draco, I have a plan. I always have a plan.”


End file.
